The Adventures of Tintin: Desperately Searching for Snowy
by Little Christian
Summary: Snowy gets knocked overboard when a man Tintin thought he had imprisoned tried to attack them. Snowy finds himself far from home, and makes an epic jounrey to find his master. Meanwhile, Tintin tries to carry on with life without his loyal companion, and best friend. Will Snowy make it home?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my next Tintin story. I had this idea when trying to think of a new one, so here it is.**

It was the end of yet another tiresome adventure as Tintin walked along the deck of a ship headed for Europe returning home from Algeria. Resting against the rails, he looked out over the vast expanse of the aqua ocean breathing in the salty air. His faithful companion, and best friend, a little white fox terrier, stood at his master's feet. _Finally! _The little dog thought. _We're going home!_

Thinking the adventure was over; neither of them noticed the dark figure of the man they both thought had been put behind bars, safely locked away, sneak up behind them. Snowy recognised the smell, and his fur stood on end, a low growl escaping his throat. Tintin looked down at his dog.

"What's wrong, Snowy?" he asked, kneeling down to pet the upset animal. He then noticed a large shadow, and moved out of the way before being shoved overboard.

"I thought you were in jail!" Tintin shouted, pulling his gun out of his coat pocket. "Hands up!" The man obeyed, smirking as he subtly kicked his foot, knocking the little dog into the sea. Tintin gasped, his gun dropping from his hand, as he rushed the rails, desperately scanning the water for any sign of his dog surfacing. While he was distracted, the man slipped away, escaping to scheme another day. Tintin found a crewmember of the boat, and tugged at his sleeve.

"Please!" he cried. "My dog fell overboard!" He pointed to where the incident occurred.

"We'll get a lifeboat in the water, kid, but we can't promise anything," the man told him. Tintin nodded in understanding.

After several minutes of anxious waiting, which felt more like hours to Tintin, the man approached him, shaking his head sadly. Tintin stared at him, not wanting to believe his faithful little friend was gone forever. He went back to his cabin, shaking his head in denial. He sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, wondering what could have happened to his poor dog.

"He can't have drowned!" Tintin told himself. "He just can't!"

**Sorry this first chapter was so short. Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Snowy. One minute his master had the bad guy, and the next he felt a sharp pain in his side, before finding himself falling down the side of the boat. He looked up, too frightened and confused to bark for help, and saw the fearful eyes of his master. He realised now what was happening, and opened his mouth to yelp, when it was suddenly filled with horrible salty water, and he was sinking beneath the depths of the ocean. He doggy-paddled as fast as he could, trying to get to the surface, his lungs screaming for air. His vision began to fade, but he remembered the horrified look on his master's face, and the fear in his eyes, and he gained strength to get to the surface, gasping for breath. The salt water stung his eyes, and he couldn't see clearly as he looked around for any sign of the ship.

Suddenly, he was scooped out of the water by gentle hands, much like Tintin's.

_Thank goodness! I'm saved! _He cried, though to the human it was only heard as barks. Snowy opened his eyes to observe properly, expecting to see Tintin smiling at him with relief. Instead, it was a small boy and an elderly man, with confused looks on their faces, sitting in a small fishing boat. The boy held Snowy out from him to avoid being dripped on from his soggy fur. The man handed him a blanket, and he wrapped the dog in it, and held him like an infant.

"Don't be afraid," he said soothingly, feeling his shivering. "We'll take you home, and take good care of you." Hearing this, Snowy tried to get away, wishing he could tell them that his master was worried, and wanted him back. He looked over the boy's shoulder at the ship, as they rowed back to shore. He let out a small whine as his sad eyes gazed along the horizon. Where was he and how would he get home?

When the boy and man got to shore, they tied the boat at a dock, and walked into a small town near the sea. They entered a cottage, and the man called out to someone.

"Hilda, we're home!" he said, taking off his hat. An elderly woman came from the kitchen, drying her hands on an apron. "What's this?" she asked, slightly amused. "My husband and grandson go out to fish, and come home with a dog?"

"He was drowning, Grandmother," the boy explained, holding out Snowy.

"Oh, poor thing," the woman fussed. "Bring him into the kitchen where it's warm. I have some sausages he can have."

Snowy was soon let out from the blanket, and in front of him was a plate of sausages, which he greedily devoured. The small boy sat by him, stroking his now fluffy fur.

"I think I'll call you Cloud," he said. "You look like one." Snowy gazed at the boy with mournful eyes, wishing to communicate with him. He needed to know where he was, and how he could get home to Tintin.

**Again, sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I think they get longer... Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOL, this chapter is no longer than the others! Enjoy!**

Tintin looked more distressed than Captain Haddock expected him to be after finally returning home to Marlinspike Hall from a long adventure. He had dark circles around his eyes, indicating many sleepless nights, and was less enthusiastic than usual. After Nester brought tea and whiskey, they sat down in the living room, and Haddock asked Tintin what the matter was.

"It's Snowy," Tintin muttered in reply. Haddock was confused for a moment, before it dawned on his that he hadn't seen that energetic pooch at all since Tintin returned.

"What happened to him?" Haddock asked, concerned eyes looking intently at his friend.

"He fell overboard on the ship back home," Tintin explained, his voice shaking as he remembered the incident. "The man we thought was in prison had come aboard the ship, and tried to attack us. He kicked Snowy over, and escaped. They found no trace of him…" His voice trailed off as he stared down at his hands clasped in his lap. A silence passed between the two, as Haddock allowed what he just heard to sink in.

"Blistering barnacles, I'll have him hanged!" the Captain roared suddenly, rising abruptly from his seat, and shaking his fists. Tintin, startled at his sudden outburst, stared at him with wide eyes.

"Lot of good that'll do," he said. "It won't bring Snowy back." But Haddock didn't hear him as he began to pace around the room.

"Imagine that, doing such a thing to a poor innocent dog! The scoundrel!"

"Captain, please calm yourself," Tintin begged, not needing any more excitement today. Haddock looked at the boy, and sighed, seeing the sad, tired eyes. He slumped back into his chair.

"Why don't you go up to bed, lad?" he asked in a gentler tone. "You've had a long day." Tintin, not knowing what else to do, stood and headed to his room. Haddock sat back in his chair, resting his elbow on the armrest, and leaning his head against it, and sighed. What could he do to help poor Tintin?

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this chapter's a little longer. And I'm certain they'll get even longer in later chapters. For now, enjoy! And thank you, Atomshipping for your advice.**

Snowy paced around the kitchen as he tried to think of how he would get back to Tintin. He knew he was worried, and possibly afraid, and he felt something terrible might happen to his master if he didn't get back to him. Of course, Snowy also knew his good friends, Captain Haddock, the Professor, Thompson and Thomson, and even Nester would try all they could to cheer him up. Even so, Snowy himself didn't have the company of close friends to help him through this rough time, and felt the great need to run around frantically until he found his own way home. However, he knew this would come to no good cause, and proceeded to think things through before taking any action. His only problem was, how long until he figured it out?

It had been a few days already, and he had already gained the knowledge of his own whereabouts from hearing a native speak in the town. He was somewhere in Italy, which meant only Switzerland and France stood between him and Belgium, where Tintin would be at Marlinspike. Now he needed a plan to escape, an opportunity to execute that plan, and means to get there before it was too late.

_Too late for what? _Snowy wasn't sure, but he felt his fur bristle just thinking about it, and a low growl escaped his throat. He shivered remembering how he got here in the first place. Almost drowning in the ocean. He continued to pace the kitchen floor, until the boy, whose name was Michel, entered the room, and lifted the small dog to bring him up to bed. As they went down the upstairs hall to his little room, they passed his mother's room, where she sang every night as she brushed her hair in front of her mirror. Snowy liked to hear her voice as he drifted off to sleep, and the little bed Michel made for him was nice, but it wasn't the same as home. He would listen to the old house creak as the wind blew around it, and he would snuggle next to Tintin, who would gently stroke his head before falling asleep. Snowy missed that, and would give anything to be back with his master tonight.

The next morning, he thought long and hard as Michel took him for a walk along the nearby beach. He gazed at the water with a shudder, a new fear rising up in him that he never felt before. He was certain he had been close to drowning in the past, but Tintin was always with him, and if Tintin didn't rescue him, he rescued Tintin. He let out a whimper, thinking about past adventures, and Michel looked down at him with a concerned face.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" he asked, as he kneeled down to stroke his soft head. Snowy whimpered more, wishing the boy could understand. The boy shrugged, and ran off to play in the ocean, while Snowy sat on the beach, watching.

**Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter. Sorry it takes so long to update, but I'm trying to finish this story at the same time, and it's a lot longer than I expected. Enjoy!**

Haddock came back to Marlinspike Hall after a quick trip into town. He held a big box with holes in the top. Tintin was in the living room, reading the newspaper, hoping someone might have posted an ad for finding a lost dog, and wondering who the owner was. No such luck. The Captain entered the room and set the box on the table.

"What's that?" Tintin asked curiously, looking at the box.

"Something for you, lad," Haddock replied, a sly smile on his face as he sat and lit his pipe. Tintin stepped towards the box and lifted the lid. A west highland terrier pup jumped out, and into Tintin, who caught it in his arms. It began to happily lick his face, barking joyfully, and doggy smile on its face.

"What do you think?" Haddock asked a broad grin on his face. "She's a nice girl, or so the pet store owner said."

"Captain, I-" Tintin began softly, but was interrupted.

"No need to thank me," Haddock said with a laugh. "I'm sure she won't completely replace Snowy, but she'll be great company, and will help you stop missing him to much."

"Captain, I really appreciate this," Tintin said, placing the little dog on the floor, and sitting back in his chair. "But I don't want another dog. I want Snowy." Haddock's face grew solemn, and he gazed at the puppy, her tail wagging so fast it was a blur.

"I know, laddie," Haddock nodded, his voice soft. "But I can't bear to see you moping around the house all day. It's not good for you. This little pup will help keep you mind off Snowy." Tintin also looked at the pup that barked, and jumped up onto his lap, licking his hand, and curling up with a doggy sigh. Tintin couldn't help but smile. It was the first time Haddock saw him in high spirits in days.

"Of course, Captain," Tintin said, rubbing the pup's head. "She won't replace Snowy. But you're right; it's not good for me to be miserable all the time. If he's still alive, I hope Snowy finds a good home with people who will take care of him."

"So, what are you going to name her, lad?" Haddock asked. Tintin looked at the puppy, sleeping soundly. Tintin gazed at her for a few moments, taking in all the details of her; her fluffy, white fur, her dark, almond-shaped eyes, and her little black nose. He thought for a long moment.

_I suppose I have to name her,_ he thought. _We can't go around calling her the 'Pup' all the time._

"I suppose I'll name her…" he thought a moment longer. "I have no ideas. You name her, Captain."

"Are you sure, laddie?" Haddock asked, as the dog woke up, and trotted over to him, her little tail wagging. Tintin nodded. "Well, then, I think she looks like a Bella to me."

Tintin smiled half-heartedly, and thought about where Snowy might be.

**Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Michel ran home in a panic. He burst through the door.

"Grandpa!" he yelled, waving his arms frantically. "Cloud has run away!"

"Maybe he smelled his old owner," Grandpa said, kneeling down to face the small boy.

"But Cloud is my dog now," he protested, tears falling down his cheeks. "He was drowning, and I saved him." Michel's mother and grandmother entered the kitchen, hearing the conversation, with sympathetic smiles on their faces. Michel choked out a sob, and ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door. Grandpa looked at his wife, shrugging his shoulders.

Snowy had no idea where he was going. While Michel played on the beach, he had slipped away into a more crowded part of the small town, and started walking in the direction he thought was the way home. People glanced at him, but other than that, no one seemed to notice the lost, little dog, which seemed more brown than white. He spotted an elderly boxer, gnawing on an old bone. He approached it, a friendly doggy smile on his face.

_Hello, _he barked. The boxer looked up.

_Can I help you? _He asked in an Italian accent. Snowy nodded.

_I was wondering if you knew the way to Belgium. I'm lost, you see, and I need to find my master._

_Yes, I can help you. If you head north-west in a relatively straight line, you will reach Belgium. You will be passing through Switzerland and France. _Snowy barked joyfully.

_Thank you, sir! _he barked. _Thank you so much! _He then ran off in a random direction, and the boxer watched his go with an amused look on his face. Snowy shortly came back, smiling sheepishly.

_Which way is north-west? _he asked. The boxer pointed, and Snowy thanked him again, then ran off in the right direction.

By the time he reached the country side, the sun was starting to disappear over the horizon. Snowy cocked his head.

_It hasn't seemed like a long time, _he thought. _I'm not even tired, but I suppose I must sleep for the night. _He lay down in some soft grass, and closed his eyes, thinking how happy Tintin would be to have him back. He opened his eyes in alarm as he thought of something that hadn't occurred to him until now.

_What if he got a new dog, and forgot all about me? _He shoved the thought away; Tintin would never do that! They were best friends, hardly leaving each others side. Tintin cared about him, and wouldn't want any other pet. Then Snowy chuckled as he thought of something else.

_Haddock would try to cheer him being getting him a new puppy, I'm sure. But Tintin would not want it, and probably give it to the Captain. _His mind at ease, he lay down his head once more, and drifted to sleep.

**Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter. Enjoy!**

Tintin lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling, and wondering what Snowy would be doing if he was still alive. Would he have found a nice home with nice people? Would he wander around the streets, wondering if Tintin was there somewhere? Or would be not be alive at all? Tintin shivered at the thought, and turned on his side, facing the wall. He thought about Bella, and wondered why the Captain got her. He felt like he was betraying Snowy by keeping her, but he didn't want to hurt the Captain's feelings. He thought for a moment, before making his dissection, and turned over once more, and fell asleep.

Snowy knew Tintin well. The next morning, he and the Captain had breakfast in the dining room. Bella was gobbling down her food in the kitchen. Tintin cleared his throat.

"Something you want, Tintin?" Haddock asked, looking up from his morning paper.

"Yes, well, no," Tintin replied. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Haddock urged.

"Would you like to have Bella?"

"What do you mean? Don't you like her?"

"Oh, no," Tintin replied. "She's very nice, but it feels like I'm betraying Snowy, so I thought I would give her to you." Haddock grinned broadly, and chuckled as he spoke.

"Tintin, my boy, somehow, I knew you'd say that." Tintin took that as a yes, and smiled, returning to his breakfast.

"If Snowy were alive, he would probably be in Italy," Tintin said that afternoon as he walked around the manor with Captain Haddock. "That's near where we were when it happened."

"What are you saying?" the Captain asked.

"I'm saying I'm going to Italy to look for him," Tintin replied. "If there's any chance of me finding him, it's that way." He kicked a small pebbled with his toe, and sighed. "I hope he's okay."

"He's a smart dog, lad," Haddock assured him, smoking his pipe. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Oh, I know he's smart," Tintin agreed. "He'll know how to survive. But even with that knowledge, I just can't stop worrying about him."

"I know what you mean," Haddock said.

"Then it's settled," Tintin said. "I'm going to Italy. Today." He hurried back to the house to pack what he would need. Haddock smile, nodding in agreement, until he realised what Tintin had said.

"What?" he asked, though Tintin was gone. "You must be crazy, Tintin!" He ran after him, shaking his pipe in silent protest.

He found Tintin in his room, packing a small shoulder bag with a few clothes, and some money.

"You can't be serious," Haddock said.

"Oh, but I am," Tintin replied, fastening the bag and putting it over his shoulder. He grabbed his trench coat, and headed out the door. "I'll catch a train, or walk if I have to."

"But… but…"

"Nothing will make me stay, Captain. My mind is made up." He went down the hall, Haddock following behind, protesting all the way. As Tintin reached the front door, the Captain declared loudly.

"I'm coming with you!"

Tintin turned to face him, a smile growing on his face.

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that."

Haddock got his things gathered together in a bag similar to Tintin's, and grabbed Bella on their way out the door.

"You're bringing her?" Tintin asked, gesturing to the pup.

"She needs experience on the field," Haddock replied. "If she's going to stay with us, she certainly will be going on adventures." Tintin smiled, and they went out the door. Nestor called to them.

"Sir, will you be wanting this?" He held out the Captain's hat. Haddock snatched it from him.

"You're darn right I want it," he replied, good-naturedly. "Now let's get moving, lad."

**Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the encouraging reviews, especially Atomshipping, who had been giving me a bit of advice on how to make this story even better. :D Enjoy!**

Snowy opened his eyes the next morning, and let out a yawn. He stood up and stretched, when his stomach growled. He frowned.

_Why didn't I think about food? _he asked himself. _I'll probably starve to death before I find Tintin. _He began to move on, feeling sluggish from lingering sleep, and hungry from having no food. He searched around him, looking for any sign of a decent meal, when he came upon a small house in the middle of the field. A cat was lapping up some milk out front, and Snowy approached it, eyeing the fish also set out.

_Excuse me, _he said. _Might I have a morsel of that fish?_

_If you must, _the cat replied lazily. _There's two there; take a whole one._ She continued drinking her milk, her tongue flicking in and out. Snowy gave her a doggy smile, and took one of the fish. He quickly ate it there and then, and then thanked the cat before continuing on his way.

He carried on, trotting happily, his tongue hanging out. The wind felt good on his fur on this cool morning. Presently, he came to a stream, and quenched his thirst, as well as giving himself a quick bath. He had been so muddy, he hardly recognised himself. Every now and then he'd spot a cow lazily grazing the grass. He stopped near one to make sure he was on the right track, and the cow assured him he was, and offered him some of the grass. Snowy politely declined, and continued on his way. He found he was on a large farm, the farmer's family living in the small house, and the cow belonging to them. He soon saw a wooden fence surrounding the property, when he heard the shouts of two boys.

"Look, Jack!" the older of the two shouted, pointing to Snowy. "There's a dog, and he's on our farm, so that means we get to keep him!"

"How do you know?" the younger one asked, also looking at Snowy.

"Dad said that any animal on this side of the fence belonged to us. That dog is on this side of the fence, so he belongs to us."

"Oh, yeah!" his brother replied. "Let's catch him and show him to mother!" The boys ran after Snowy, who took off full speed in the opposite direction. He wasn't in the mood for being caught.

"WHOA! WHOA!" he barked, hoping to scare them off, but that made them come faster.

"He thinks we're playing!" the younger boy laughed. Snowy growled softly, and ran the other way, passing the boys, who turned so suddenly they fell over each other, and started laughing. Snowy quickly crawled under the fence, and heard the discouraged groans of the boys.

"Looks like he's not ours anymore," the older boy said. Snowy grinned to himself, and slowed down to a walking speed, panting for breath.

**Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Really short chapter to day. :P Enjoy! I might post two to make up for it...**

Tintin and Haddock barely caught the train. They had bought their tickets, then realised the train was moving. They had just enough time to jump onto the carriage, and the conductor opened the door for them to enter.

The train had been going for about an hour, and the Captain was dozing in his seat. Suddenly, the train jerked to a stop, and he jolted awake.

"What's going on?" he mumbled.

"The train stopped," Tintin answered.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure." They noticed all the passengers getting off the train. Tintin stopped one of the men.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The line up ahead is broken," the man replied. "The driver barely stopped the train in time. Nothing we can do then go back to the nearest town, from where we came from." He continued off the train, and Tintin frowned.

"Come on, Captain," he said, gathering up his bag, and standing. "We're continuing on to Italy."

"You mean we have to _walk_?" the Captain groaned. Tintin laughed.

"Yes, we have to walk."

**Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

_More walking…_

Snowy was tired of walking all the time. He wished he had some way of getting around, other than walking. He asked a stray cow for a lift, but she just held her nose in the air, and walked off. Snowy walked along a footpath, and rested under a tree, getting his breath back, and resting his tired legs. He had been walking for one and a half days, and he was fed up, hungry, thirsty, and tired. People walked by, not noticing him, and Snowy figured they were close to a town. Some of the people must have been going on picnics, because he smelt delicious food from baskets they were carrying.

One family, with two children, ran to the tree. Snowy heard a young boy call to his parents.

"Here is our spot!" he said, and stopped, stepping on Snowy's tail. Snowy let out a yelp, and the boy jumped back, alarmed.

"Sorry, doggy," he said, as his sister and parents approached. Snowy growled softly, and lay his head back down. "Are you lost?"

"He looks tired," the girl stated.

"And hungry," the mother agreed. She reached into her basket, and pulled out one of the sandwiches. The boy was about to protest, but she stopped him.

"He needs it more than you do," she said, placing the sandwich in front of Snowy's nose. Snowy sniffed it, and then gobbled it up. He seemed happier, smiling his doggy smile at the family. He stood, barked a thank-you, and continued down the road.

"What a nice dog," the mother said.

"I hope he finds his family," the father replied.

Snowy trotted down the road, now with more energy, and thinking about what Tintin would say when he saw him alive and well. He ran over the scene in his mind.

_Snowy would finally find his way to Marlinspike. He would squeeze through the gate, and run up the path to the front door. After a few short minutes of scratching and barking, Nestor would open the door, look around, then down, and smile at the sight of Snowy. He would pick him up, and take him to the living room, where Tintin would be. Tintin would look up, and on his face would be disbelief, then a huge grin, and he would stand from his seat, and walk over to Snowy. Snowy would bark, a doggy smile on his face, as Tintin would gather him in his arms, and cuddle him close, vowing to never let him get lost again._

That was how Snowy imagined their reunion would be like. He would also get a huge meal to eat, and Haddock would sneak him some whiskey to welcome him home. Snowy barked, licking his chops at the idea, and ran the rest of the way to the town.

**Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter, and Atomshipping, I edited those typos you pointed out. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Tintin and Haddock passed the broken line.

"Looks like sabotage," Tintin muttered, as he bent to inspect it. "Like a small explosion, or something."

"Blistering barnacles," Haddock cursed. "Why would anyone want to sabotage the train and nearly kill everyone on board?"

"Maybe they knew who was on board," Tintin said, as he stood up straight. "And wanted them gone."

"Who?" the Captain asked.

"Us."

They continued on, hoping to catch another train, or even hire a car for the rest of their trip.

"Thundering typhoons, why didn't you think of that in the first place?!" Haddock boomed.

"The idea never occurred to me until now," Tintin calmly answered, ignoring the Captains' bad temper. Bella ran ahead, barking.

"There's a small town," Tintin said, pointing up ahead. "What do you say we stop for a rest and a drink, Captain?"

"Sounds good to me," Haddock replied. They found a small café, and sat down at an outdoor table. A waitress came up to take their orders.

"I'll have tea," Tintin said.

"I'll have whisky," Haddock added.

"We don't serve whisky here, sir," the waitress replied.

"What café doesn't sell whisky?" Haddock grumbled. "I'll just have what the boy's having."

"Would you like me to get a bowl of water for your dog?" the waitress offered.

"That'd be nice."

Tintin and the Captain waited for their drinks. Tintin seemed lost in thought.

"What's on your mind, lad?" Haddock asked.

"Nothing," Tintin replied.

"It's about Snowy, isn't it?"

"You're right, Captain," Tintin answered, slamming his fist on the table, and frowning. "Why didn't I do anything to prevent it?"

"There wasn't anything you _could_ do, Tintin," Haddock said.

"Sure there was. I could have dove into the water myself to save him! But I didn't. And now Snowy's probably lost, somewhere, and can't find his way home, and I didn't do anything about it."

"Tintin, calm down," Haddock said, as Tintin rested his head in his hand, his elbow on the table. "You're getting yourself all hot and bothered for no reason. What's happened has happened, and now we have to do what we can to find Snowy."

"And if we don't?"

"Now don't talk like that," Haddock snapped, getting annoyed at Tintin's negative attitude. "We will find him, one way or another; stop being so negative." Tintin sighed.

"You're right, Captain."

"Here are your drinks," the waitress said. She bent over and placed a bowl of water in front of Bella. "What a sweet dog you have."

"You don't know the half of it," Tintin muttered, as Haddock paid the waitress. Before she left, Tintin called to her.

"Do you know of any place we could rent a car?" he asked.

"Just down the road, sir," she replied.

"Thank you." Tintin and Haddock quickly finished their drinks, and hurried to the car rental place.

**Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait. I stopped working on this story, then thought I might as well finish it before updating. It's heaps longer than I expected! Enjoy!**

Snowy wandered around the streets, listening to the different people, smelling the different smells, and seeing all the different sights. He hated it. His town was a quiet place, but this place was loud, and smelly. More than once a high-heeled shoe stepped on his tail as he sat trying to figure out which way to go. No one noticed him. Not that he cared, really. Except for the fact he was once again famished, and parched. Spotting a big dog nearby, he noticed it had a fairly large bone. The dog was asleep, so Snowy crept up to it, and carefully snatched the bone away, running down the road before stopping. He looked back, to see the big dog running after him, and he seemed very angry.

_I wonder why? _Snowy thought sarcastically, and ran in the opposite direction, knocking into people and boxes. He heard people cursing at the dogs, who were tearing through the market. Snowy tried to crawl under a small table, but the bone was too wide, and he got caught. He turned around to face the big dog, growling down at him.

_He he… _he said nervously. _C-can I help you?_

_Give me back my bone,_ the big dog replied.

_Oh, th-this was you bone? _Snowy sniffed at the bone. _Sorry; I suppose you want it back. I was just so hungry I wasn't thinking, and I'm lost, and I don't know where my master is, and… and… _And he sat on the ground lifting his head in a mournful doggy howl, as though he were crying. The big dog looked at him, his face softening.

_Oh, no, no, _he barked. _Keep the bone. My master will give me another one later. He is the butcher. _He turned to go back to his sleeping place. When Snowy was sure he was gone, he stopped howling, and smirked to himself. Picking up the large bone, he trotted down the path.

_Snowy, old boy, you've done it again._

Snowy sat in a small alleyway to rest and eat his bone. He hoped what the big dog said about his master giving him another one was true, but he happily chewed it all the same. There was still a bit of meat on it. He took a quick drink from a small puddle, and looked at his reflection. He didn't look much like Snowy anymore. More like 'Muddy', or 'Filthy' or whatever it was Tintin called him when he needed a bath. He shook himself, hoping to get rid of some of the loose dirt, and continued on his long journey.

_Wouldn't it be just perfect if I met Tintin on the way? _he asked himself. _Then I wouldn't have to walk for so long!_

**Please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

Tintin and the Captain rented a car, and took off down the road. They figured it would take them another two hours before they got to Paris, then five more hours before they got to Switzerland. It was ten' o'clock in the morning, and they hoped to arrive by five that evening, then check into a hotel for the night, and continue to Italy in the morning. At least, that was the plan. There were several drawbacks, however…

The first drawback was a flat tire. There was a spare, but it took Haddock half-an-hour to get it changed. When they were finally on the road again, the next problem occurred. They ran out of petrol…

"I'll walk and find a refuelling station," Tintin said. "And come back with petrol can to fill the car."

"Hurry then, Tintin," Haddock groaned. "At this rate we won't get there until tomorrow."

However, it was only another half-hour before Tintin returned down the road with the petrol can. After refuelling the car, they drove quickly, hoping to make up for lost time. That was when the third – though, not so major – problem occurred. As they drove along, Haddock at the wheel, Tintin happened to spot a small, white, dirty dog wandering along the road. Bella saw it too, and barked loudly.

"Pull over, Captain!" Tintin exclaimed, and was out of the car before it was at a complete stop. Tintin ran back down the road to the dog, which had lain down under a tree. As Tintin approached, his heart sank. It wasn't Snowy, as he had hoped. The dog looked up at him, giving him a bark of greeting. Just then, an elderly man walked by.

"Come on, Victor," he called to the dog, giving a quick whistle. The dog scurried after him, as they turned and headed back the way they came. Tintin sighed, watching him go, wishing that the little dog was Snowy, and that they could be going home now. But alas, it was not, and they could not. Not yet.

Climbing back into the car, Tintin and Haddock continued on with their journey in silence, before the finally reached Paris.

Stopping for lunch at a small café, Tintin and Haddock discussed where they'd go next.

"I say we go straight on," Tintin said. "That latest we could get there is nine o'clock at night, if we just keep driving."

"I reckon we should find a hotel or something here and carry on in the morning."

"But Captain, its only noon," Tintin protested. "We have plenty of time to get to Switzerland before dark. And I'll do most of the driving, if that's what you're concerned about."

"No, no," Haddock shook his head. "We should stay here."

"Oh, Captain," Tintin moaned in despair. "Everyday we spend searching is another day something could happen to Snowy before we get there."

"Tintin, there's not use wearing ourselves out," Haddock reasoned. "You're exhausted from worry, and you need to rest."

"But I don't want to rest," Tintin argued, getting up abruptly from his chair. "I won't rest until I know Snowy is safe with me!" He scowled as he spoke, but it faded quickly. "But," he added, in a gentler tone. "If you want to stay here, that's fine." He turned to leave. "But I'm going on."

"Tintin!" Haddock exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and catching up with him. He took his arm to stop him. "This isn't like you. And this proves what I said; you need rest! Now we'll go and find a hotel we can spend the night in." Tintin quietly went with him without resisting, a blank expression on his face.

"You're right, Captain," he said softly. "This isn't like me."

**Please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

Snowy found out that he was now in someplace called Verona. Having a bone was helpful, because it meant he could stop and rest and chew on it whenever he needed. As he sat in the shade to avoid the heat of the midday sun, he fell asleep. When he awoke again a few minutes later, his bone was gone, and the scent of another dog was there. Letting out an annoyed growl, he gave a fierce bark, and looked around for any sign of the thief. Nothing. He sighed a doggy sigh. Nothing he could do now, but carry on. Despite the recent sleep, he was exhausted and longed for his bed, a good meal, and Tintin. The mud caked on his white fur was hard to get off, even if he did paddle in a stream. It only made him wet, cold, and even more miserable. He hardly recognised himself, so how would Tintin know it was him when he saw him? He tried rubbing against a rough tree to scrape the mud and dirt off, which helped a little. He even asked a stray cat he met to groom his fur for him, but the cat gave him one look, and turned, holding her nose and tail up, as she sauntered away.

Snowy felt alone, abandoned, and scared. He had started on his journey with confidence, and courage, an optimistic attitude, and an open mind, trotting along happily, enjoying the sights, and not feeling the need of great hurry. But now, only two or three days later, he was taking slow steps, his head hanging down, his tail drooping, and a whine escaping his mouth every so often. He wanted to hurry, but didn't have the strength, and every night, in the shelter of a tree, or a box, or a car, he would just flop on his side, exhausted and panting. In the morning, he would force himself to carry on, his tired muscles aching, and his empty stomach pestering him for food. This was why the bone had been such a blessing. If the dog thief had known of his situation, would he have had a change of heart? Snowy didn't know.

However, his spirits lifted when a young woman, maybe a teenager, saw him as she swept the front steps of her house. She took one look at this pathetic, dirty, miserable little dog, and scooped him up, and took him into her house. She washed him in soothingly warm water, relaxing his tired muscles. Soon, his pure white coat showed once more, and he already felt more like himself. She set down a bowl of water and a plate of meat. Snowy hungrily devoured the meat, and she wondered how long it had been since he had last eaten. Soon after, another woman, slightly older, came down the stairs.

"Edda," she said. "How many times have I told you not to bring animals off of the street?"

"Oh, but, Carlotta, if you had just seen him," Edda protested. "He was dirty and hungry and tired."

"Take him to the shelter," Carlotta said. Snowy gazed up at her, and barked thanks for the food. Carlotta wrinkled her nose, and trudged back upstairs.

"Forgive my sister," Edda whispered to him, stroking his now silky fur. "She will warm up to you in time." Snowy gave her a doggy smile, but inside he was upset, since it seemed this young girl wanted to keep him. He wished he could tell her he had an owner, and had to find him.

_Well, _Snowy thought, as he ate a good meal that evening. _I suppose a few days' rest here wouldn't hurt. I could get my energy back, and then carry on._ He decided this was the best plan, and that he would leave again in two days' time. If Edda knew, she would understand.

**Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

Tintin and Haddock were back on the road early the next morning. The sun was hardly up when they started off. A good night's sleep was what both of them needed, and they were in better spirits. The only setback the encountered was a herd of cattle blocking the road, but a few loud beeps of the horn moved them away, and the travellers made it to Switzerland by lunchtime.

"Now, if we had forced ourselves to carry on yesterday," Haddock explained as they had lunch at a café. They were in Lausanne. "We would be in fowl moods, and tired and grumpy."

"I did already tell you, Captain," Tintin repeated with a smirk. "You were right to stay in Paris last night. But I'm sure you can understand my determination."

"Oh, I can, laddie," Haddock nodded, setting down his plate of scraps for Bella. "It's just like when Chang was lost in Tibet."

"Only not as serious," Tintin admitted. "It's not like Snowy is ill with fever in a cold environment. He's probably found plenty to eat by stealing a few bones from other dogs." Haddock chuckled.

"Aye, that he would," he agreed, but his smile faded, noticing Tintin's eyes, and how sad they looked. "Now, Tintin, you can't still be thinking it's a possibility that Snowy's…" He searched for the right word. "…dead… can you?"

"Oh, I am, Captain," Tintin sighed. "I'm thinking it is a possibility. But, I'm willing to search all over Europe if I must to find out." He had a look of determination on his face.

"Of course you are, lad," Haddock said softly, as Tintin stood from his chair, ready to get going once more. "Of course you are."

Haddock felt cramped as they sat, once again, in the rented automobile, driving along some road through some town or city. He felt that they had been driving forever and a day when an awful thing happened.

Tintin was at the wheel, while Haddock trying to thing of what he could do to pass the time. He whistled, he hummed, he even played tried to count all the blue cars he saw, but really, it was all pointless. The time never went any faster. He thought about asking Tintin to swap seats, and let him drive; that would at least give him something to do. They had been driving in silence for quite a long while.

"Tintin," he said.

"Yes, Captain?" the other replied.

"How about letting me drive for bit?"

"Of course, Captain," Tintin agreed, and pulled over so they could swap. Bella, sleeping in the back, opened one eye, saw that they had changed, and moved to the opposite end of the seat to lie behind the Captain, and snoozed again. Tintin also felt drowsy, and was soon dozing. Haddock sighed, then remembered something. Reaching into the only bag he brought, and pulled out a small bottle of whiskey.

"Nothing like a drink to quench your thirst," he said to himself, as he pulled off the lid. Paying no attention to what he was doing, he took a long gulp of the stuff. He put down the bottle, and when he looked up, a car suddenly drove in front of them, and they soon crashed side-on into it. Tintin woke up, Bella barked loudly, and Haddock had his drink all over himself. Tintin reviewed the situation, then quickly scrambled out of the car to see if the other person needed assistance. Haddock soon realised what had happened – having only just gotten over the shock of having his drink on him instead of in him, and not quite having enough to be intoxicated – and climbed out of the car after Tintin.

**Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

Snowy did like it with Edda and her sister – who did indeed warm up to him, after he had presented her with some flowers, which he had pulled out of the backyard, and muddy paw-prints on her apron – though, he felt restless with the need to run out of that house, down the road, and all the way to Marlinspike in five minutes, though he knew quite well it was impossible. Edda wondered whether he already had a home, as he didn't seem quite as content as other stray animals, with no owners, she had brought in. So she made some flyers to put up around the town.

_Found:_

_Small, white fox terrier, very friendly, very sweet_

_If you've lost him, or know who's lost him, please come and see Edda Marino_

She added her telephone number and address. Then calling to her sister to where she was going she headed out the door and to the post office.

When Edda got home, she got a good scolding from Carlotta for not taking the dog out that morning.

"And now he has soiled the clean rug in the sitting room."

"Sorry, Carlotta," Edda apologised. "I'll take the dog out now, so you can clean it without interruption."

"Yes, I would appreciate that," Carlotta replied sternly. Edda smiled, put a collar and leash on Snowy, and headed quickly out the door. As Carlotta got her cleaning things ready, she realised just what her sister had done.

"Oh, Edda!" she muttered, as a smirk formed on her lips.

"We can enjoy the fresh air while Carlotta cleans up your mess," Edda told Snowy, who barked as the wind blew back his fur. It was a sunny day, and they walked into town, stopping at a café for some tea.

"I think we might go to the park," Edda said. "We might find some other little dogs for you to play with."

**Please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy!**

"I'm frightfully sorry about what happened ma'am!" Haddock said sorrowfully, as he received a good beating with the walking stick of the elderly woman in the car they just crashed into.

"If there's any damage there, you whippersnapper, you'll be paying!" she snapped. Haddock could only nod his head.

"There's no damage," Tintin called, after he backed the rental car out and inspected both vehicles. However, he was only really referring the elderly woman's car, to spare Haddock another encounter with the walking stick. She was quite a different woman after that.

"Thank you, my dear," she said sweetly to Tintin. "I'm sorry about your friend." And she ambled off to her car, and drove away.

"Our car on the other hand," Tintin began.

"What's wrong with it?" Haddock asked anxiously, taking his hat off, and wiping his brow.

"Nothing severe; just a large dent in the front."

"Oh, well, that's okay then," Haddock sighed with relief, placing his hat – now noticeably flattened – back on his head. "It's only a rental."

"How long until you predict we'll reach Italy?" Haddock asked Tintin after they had driven a fair way.

"Around an hour or two; shan't be too much longer," Tintin replied, concentrating on the road ahead of them.

"And then what?"  
"We'll find Snowy, take the car back to the rental place, and catch a train home."

"Good plan," Haddock said. He looked thoughtful.

"Something on your mind, Captain?" Tintin asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is."

"What would that be?"

"I haven't had a drink of _decent_ whiskey since we left home. Tintin rolled his eyes, and chuckled.

**Please review! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**

Two men stood at the poster Edda put up earlier that day.

"Hey, Frank," one man said. "Isn't that Tintin's mutt?" His companion, Frank – who was none other than the very same man who started this whole story in the first place – stared at the poster, a cruel smile on his lips.

"Why, yes," he said. "And I think we ought to pay a little visit to this Edda Marino." The first man, Greg, nodded his head in spiteful agreement.

Edda got yet another scolding from her sister when she returned home. Carlotta told her if she was going to keep that dog until his owners come looking for him – if they ever do – that she would have to take responsibility for him. Edda was still young, and hardly cared about taking responsibility, but agreed with her sister, and apologised. After the telling off, Carlotta added,

"But it was a very clever trick, all the same." And Edda knew she was forgiven. Just then, however, there was a knock at the door, and Edda went to answer it. Two gentlemen stood with their hats in their hands.

"Are you Edda Marino?" the taller of the two asked. Edda nodded – there was something about those men…

"May we come in?" the second asked. Edda nodded again, and led them through into the sitting room.

"Please, take a seat," she said. Both men obliged.

"My name is Frank Walters, and this is my associate, Greg Dunham."

"Pleased to make your acquaintances Mr. Walters and Mr. Dunham," Edda said. "How can I help you?"

"We're here about the dog," Dunham explained. "We saw your poster today."

"You lost it?" Edda asked.

"Uh, no, but we do know the person who has," Walters said.

"I'll just go fetch him," Edda offered, and hurriedly left the room, bumping into her sister in the hall.

"I don't like those men," Carlotta said.

"Neither do I, but they say they know the person who lost the dog."

"Well see how he reacts," Carlotta suggested. Edda nodded, and got Snowy from the kitchen. Making sure she didn't look half-panicked, she entered the sitting room once again, carrying the dog.

"Here he is," she said, smiling, placing Snowy down at their feet.

"Hello, boy," Dunham said, rubbing his ears. Snowy growled softly, but none of them heard him.

"Thank you so much for looking after him," Walters said. "Our friend will be most pleased to have him back." He picked up Snowy, and headed for the door.

"Good day," Dunham said.

"Good day…" Edda replied, sounding uncertain, as she watched them leave.

"Did he like them?" Carlotta asked.

"He didn't make a sound, but I'm not entirely sure he liked them."

"Well, he's gone now," Carlotta said.

**Please review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy!**

It was evening as Tintin and the Captain reached Verona, Italy. Neither of them were in need of rest or a meal, and Tintin wanted to look around town for any sign of Snowy. They wandered around town, when they passed the post office, and Tintin spied the poster.

"Captain, look!" he cried, pointing to the paper. Haddock looked.

"Blistering barnacles!" he exclaimed. "That description matches Snowy!"

"I can only hope!" Tintin muttered, as he ran to the address.

He knocked on the door, and Carlotta answered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Please ma'am, are you Edda Marino?" Tintin asked politely.

"No, that would be my sister you're looking for."

"May we speak with her?"

"I'll just get her." Carlotta left the door open as she fetched her sister. A few seconds later, a young teenager came to the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hello, you're Edda?" Tintin asked.

"Yes," Edda replied. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Tintin."

"Oh, I've heard of you," Edda said, a smile now on her face. "Can I help you, Mr. Tintin?"

"Yes, about that dog you put a flyer up about. Is he still here, by any chance?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Edda said. "I'm sorry; do you know who he belongs to?"

"Thundering typhoons, of course he knows!" Captain Haddock thundered, startling Tintin and Edda.

"Captain, please settle down," Tintin hissed. "Why don't you go find a hotel we can stay at tonight, and I'll meet you there?"

"How will you know where to go?" the Captain asked.

"It'll be the one with our rental car in front of it, of course."

"Oh, right." Haddock cleared his throat. "Evening, ma'am."

"Like I said," Edda repeated. "I've already given him to someone who said they knew the owner. If you've had come a couple of hours earlier…"

"Tell what this dog was like?" Tintin insisted. Edda thought he sounded desperate.

"All right; come in, and I'll tell you." She led him through to the sitting room, and Carlotta got them tea.

"Now, young man," Carlotta said, as she sat down in a rocking chair. "What is it you want?"

"The dog you had earlier," Tintin began. "I'm wondering if he might be mine. I lost him a few days ago, and I've been looking all over for him."

"He was a very friendly dog, and those men didn't seem very friendly people," Edda said, biting her lip.

"Can you tell me their names?"

"Their names?" Edda asked. Tintin nodded. "Their names were Greg Dunham and Frank Walters."

"Walters…?" Tintin gasped.

"Do you know him?" Carlotta asked.

"All too well," Tintin said, standing up quickly. "I must be going. Good evening."

**Please review! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Very short chapter... Enjoy!**

"What was the point of getting the mutt, anyway, Walters?" Dunham asked, as they stared at the little white dog, now tied up and gagged.

"A little incentive for Tintin," Walters replied. "If we have his dog, he'll come and save it, then we can take him out of the picture for good."

"I like your thinking."

"So do I."

"But one more thing," Dunham said. "How is he going to know where we are?"

"A ransom note," Walters answered. "Left on his hat on the coat rack at the Marino's place. He can't miss it."

Tintin grabbed his hat as he rushed out the door, not noticing a piece of paper drop as he put it on, and left. Edda picked it up, thinking it was just some litter, when she noticed the name on the front of the folded paper. _Tintin_

"I'd better give this to him." She rushed out the door in hope to catch up with him, but he was now nowhere in sight.

"I'll just meet him at his hotel," she said to herself, and headed down the road.

**Please review! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy!**

At the hotel, Tintin told Captain about his visit with the Marinos, and they discussed their plan of action.

"But do you know where to go?" Haddock asked.

"No," Tintin mumbled. "I'd have expected some sort of ransom note." Just then there was a knock at the door. Tintin opened it, surprised to see Edda.

"Miss Marino," he greeted. "Won't you come in?"

"Sorry, Mr. Tintin," Edd said. "I can't stay long. I found this at our front door when you left." She handed him the note, and turned to leave. "I must be off now."

"Thank you," Tintin called. "Good evening."

"Good evening."

Tintin looked at the Captain with a confused expression as he unfolded the note. He frowned as he read.

'Tintin,

If you ever want to see your dog again, meet us at the empty house across the street from your hotel. Come alone.

_We know where you are…_

Signed,

_~ a Friend._'

"Wonderful," he remarked, handing the note to Haddock. "Though I could hardly call him a friend."

"How is that wonderful?" Haddock asked.

"I was half being sarcastic," Tintin answered, and began pacing. "And the other half is relief that I at least know where Snowy is."

"What if it's a trap?" the Captain asked.

"It may very well be," Tintin said. "But I have travelled too far looking for my dog to pass up an opportunity like this."

"What are you saying, lad?"

"I'm going over there," Tintin replied. "Right now, in fact."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you," Haddock replied.

"But I'm going alone," Tintin added, before the Captain could say he was going with him.

"And what if it's a trap?"

"I'll have to risk that." He headed out the door, and shut it behind him.

Tintin headed across the street, looking around for any potential attackers. No one. He tried the doorknob, and found it unlocked. He carefully stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Glad you could make it," Walters stated, coming into the light.

"Where's Snowy?" Tintin asked.

"You like getting right to the point, don't ya?"

"I came alone, now where is he?"

"He's safe. He's with my buddy Dunham."

"I want to see him," Tintin said, glaring the whole time.

"I'm sure you do, and you will. But only if you agree with our conditions first."

"Well, I'll have to hear them first." Walters smirked unpleasantly, and nodded.

"You have to stop sticking your reporter nose where it doesn't belong, kid," Walters began. "No one likes a nosey parker. And if you don't stop that, we'll be forced to-"

"Get rid of me for good," Tintin finished his sentence. "Yeah, I know. That's all your type wants to do."

"Understandable," Walters said. "Which will it be?"

"For you information, Walters, I happen to be doing my job, and won't this make a wonderful story when I get back home?"

"I'm sure it would," Walters agreed. "Though you won't be going back home. I can see the headline now. 'Reporter, Tintin's career ends tragically trying to save dog!' Won't the readers just love that?"

"Probably not, if it ever reaches their newspapers," Tintin said. "Now, if you'll just let me see my dog-"

"You irritating, little fool!" Walters thundered. "You never give up, do you?" Tintin frowned as Walters advanced towards him. He tried to punch him, but Tintin ducked, and moved away, causing Walters to punch the wall. He let out a scream of pain, holding his throbbing hand.

"You knew I was coming all along?" Tintin asked.

"Yeah," Walters said. "We thought you'd be stubborn enough to try and rescue your precious dog. I didn't except the mutt to still be alive!"

"So when you found out, you kidnapped him in hopes I would take the bait."

"Yeah," Walters nodded.

"That's all I needed to know." He pulled a long rope out of his pocket and proceeded to tie Walters up.

"Now you won't be going anywhere while I look for Snowy." And he headed up the rickety stairs.

**Please review! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Last chapter. :D Enjoy!**

Tintin explored the second floor of the empty house, searching all the rooms. He could see why it was empty; the paint on the walls was peeling, the floorboards were creaky, and weak; spiders turned this into their home, and the occasional rat ran underfoot. Tintin wanted to find Snowy and get out of there as fast as he could. Then he decided they must be in the attic, so went up the steps to the top floor.

He saw another man, shorter than Walters, hunching over something. The something was white, fluffy, and very still. Tintin gasped, and then clamped his hand over his mouth, hoping the man didn't hear. He didn't seem to, so Tintin silently crept up behind him, and jumped onto his back, taking him by surprise – an advantage for Tintin.

"Why, you little-" Dunham didn't get a chance to finish before Tintin had grabbed a chair, and hit him over the head with it, knocking him out cold.

"Snowy!" Tintin called, dropping the chair, and rushing up to the little dog. Snowy tried to bark, but he was tied and gagged. Tintin undid the ropes, and scooped him up, holding him close.

"Oh, Snowy," Tintin said softly, stroking his fur. "I'm so glad you're safe." He headed towards the attic stairs, when the weak floorboards gave way under him, and he fell to the second floor, dropping Snowy.

"This is house isn't safe," he groaned, standing up. "Snowy? Where did you go?"

"Whoa!" Snowy barked, limping towards him.

"Oh, Snowy, did you hurt yourself?" Tintin asked, bending to inspect his left front paw. "It must have been when we fell." He picked him up again, and quickly exited the house. Captain Haddock was waiting for him outside.

"You found Snowy!" he cried happily.

"Call the police, Captain," Tintin told him. "I need to take Snowy to get something to eat and have a bath."

"I think you both need one," Haddock said. He was right; both Tintin and Snowy were covered in dust and rubble.

"Tell the police there are two men in that house that need to be taken to prison," Tintin instructed. Haddock nodded, and ran to a nearby payphone. Tintin took Snowy to the hotel across the street.

After everyone was cleaned, fed, and had a good night's sleep, Tintin and Haddock took Snowy and Bella to Edda and Carlotta's house. When Edda answered the door, she smiled to see Snowy back with his proper owner.

"We came to thank you for your help," Tintin told her.

"You're very welcome," Edda replied. "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you, no," Tintin declined, holding up a hand. "We want to get back home to Belgium as soon as possible."

"I understand," Edda said.

"Goodbye, now," Tintin said, as they turned to leave.

"Goodbye," Edda replied. Then she looked down at Snowy, who stood gazing up at her as if saying thank you.

She crouched next to him and stroked his ears. Haddock watched this, and got an idea.

"Er, Miss Marino?" he said.

"Yes?"

"You seem to really like animals; so I was thinking…"

"Yes?" Edda was getting curious.

"Would you like to have Bella?" The pup, hearing her name, looked up from the spider she was sniffing, and wagged her tail. Edda gazed at her, and smiled.

"She's adorable," she said. "But are you sure?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sure," Haddock confirmed. He picked up the pup, and handed her to Edda. Edda took the wriggly bundle of fur, and snuggled it.

"Thank you, so much, sir," she said. Haddock gave a stiff nod, and turned to follow Tintin.

"Who was that, Edda?" Carlotta asked.

"Mr. Tintin," Edda replied, shutting the door. "They came to say thank you."

"How nice," Carlotta nodded. "What's that you got?"

"Their thank you present." Edda turned around to show Carlotta the little dog, which seemed to smile up at her, her tongue hanging out.

"Edda…" Carlotta began, warningly.

"I will look after her. I'll take great care of her, and clean up her messes." Carlotta smiled, shaking her head. Edda loved animals too much for her own good.

Tintin and Haddock drove most of the way on their return journey home, only stopping for meals, or to spend the night somewhere, and to take the car back to the rental place. The man didn't seem too upset about the dent, but Tintin and Haddock said they'd pay for the damage, to which he agreed. Then they took the train back the rest of the way, and soon they were relaxing in the sitting room of Marlinspike Hall.

Snowy sat on the rug at Tintin's feet, chewing on a bone. The reunion wasn't quite what he imagined, but it was nice to be home again... And Haddock did sneak him a drop of whiskey. He was warm and comfy sleeping at Tintin's feet that night. It was much better than sleeping under trees, or cars – which sometimes drove off in the middle of the night, and wake him up. The next day, everything seemed perfectly normal; as if nothing had happened, and Snowy thought of the possibility it could have been a horrible dream, and, in fact, he almost believed that's what it was – except for one detail; the smell of puppy stinking up the house. How he wished the Captain never got Bella!

**Please review! :D**


End file.
